Talk:Akatsuki (Ash)
Note: This is currently a project in the works and is in no way, shape or form part of the fanon at this point in time. Please do not ask to be involved with this until the details are settled properly. Thank you. Application Requirements Prior to applying for this rendition for the Akatsuki, one must understand that giving your characters into this Akatsuki means that they can be referenced by any individual on the site should they wish to do so. Of course, this does not mean that they can be manipulated without your permission. If the character is used in a way that infringes the manner that I believe is appropriate, the necessary consequences will follow. Note, the maximum number of core members in the Akatsuki at any time is twelve, including the leader (myself). Therefore, only eleven individuals will have the opportunity of gaining membership. However, should a character not part of the twelve be within the overall framework of the Akatsuki, it is fully plausible for them to challenge one of these members. Should they defeat them, taking over the position is guaranteed. Moreover, if the character is approved by the application process, they will undergo a RP where they meet the leader of the organization. Depending on the circumstances, a battle may commence as well, though this is more than likely not going to be the case. Nevertheless, the RP will signify proper entrance into the Akatsuki's core membership. Character Requirements: *The individual in question must be a or, alternatively, possesses a very loose, if not non-existent affiliation towards anything that they are supposedly working for, only doing so as a double agent, for example. *The individual's strength must be of or a similar level. This is because the core members of Akatsuki reflect the previous generations. Although this is more specifically due to the fact that this small group exists to dominate over all of the criminal empires in the known Shinobi world, hence requiring massive military power for this to be possible. *Following the monopolization over the criminal world, each individual within the core membership of the Akatsuki must reign over a specific portion of the crime that is undertaken in the world. This can range from thievery from a small to large scale all the way to massive acts of terrorism. Article Requirements: *The article in question must at least be over 25000 bytes in length. This is to ensure that some level of detail is placed into each section. *The article is not required to be complete. However, what is necessary is a reasonable amount of information given about each section (regardless of whether information for the background is in the introduction, for example) so that the general character can be wholly deciphered from one reading. *The article must be written with good grammar, spelling and punctuation. This is for clarity. *While no restrictions on abilities are enforced, it is mandatory that the abilities the characters do possess (Kekkei Genkai, Tōta, etc) are all explained in some detail. Application Questions: :1. What is the name of your character? :2. What village and country does your character hail from? :3. If they're a Missing-nin, how did this come to be and how did they manage to avoid the grasp of the authoritative forces pursuing them? :4. If they aren't a Missing-nin, how did they obtain the connections to Akatsuki? Moreover, what is the reason for their lawful pretense? :5. What is the primary motive for your character entering the Akatsuki? Besides the ultimate goal of the current Akatsuki, do they have any of their own motives? :6. What aspect of the various crime branches will your character be responsible for ruling following Akatsuki's monopolization over the world's criminal syndicates? Why was this chosen and what responsibilities does your character fulfill towards Akatsuki's goal of creating chaos? :7. What abilities does your characters possess? Including signature traits and mastery over any specific abilities. Please list the broad categories that these skills fall under and appropriately give them rankings based on the character's level of skill (S, A, B, ...,E). This will be cross-examined with a thorough reading of the character to ensure the standard of the article is high and the individual does not simply have a stack of irrelevant abilities that made them S-Rank in power.